


The Stars As My Witness

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Challenge Evenings '15 minutes [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: When Brian had taken Roger to see the stars, Roger had really hoped that was code for sex. You know just the two of them- far into the countryside, with nothing but a blanket and the stars to keep them company. But noooo, there were a whole bunch of people to watch this stupid comet, all huddling on this hill because it was the closest viewing spot from London. That's not though, you know, actually going to stop Roger.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Challenge Evenings '15 minutes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Stars As My Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Public Sex

Roger looked around, it was far from what he had imagined. When Brian had asked him to go skygazing for a date, Roger had imagined them laying on the ground, looking up, huddling together for warmth, alone, intimate. But instead, the landscape is dotted with loads of people, it's positively horrifying!

Roger had thought- had hoped, that once, just once, they'd be out of their flats with their half dozen roommates, and could be alone and you know- intimate. The only good news is that the very late hour means its not families with their kids and dogs, just adults and mostly young adults in fact. Which makes sense as Brian explains how he heard about this place, which would be the closest place from London to view the comet, from a radio show.

The drummer sighs but refuses to resign himself as he spreads out the thick blanket over the tall grass. It's not too uncomfortable all things considered. Brian settles down next to him, but not- *next* to him. Roger bites back the desire to sigh again as he scooches over so he's thigh to thigh with Brian. Brian looks down at him smiling, his cheeks look flushed and his eyes shine with delight, happier than a kid on Christmas. 

Alright sure, comet, very cool, only comes every 235 years, cool cool, but also they had made sure to arrive early. It's not to crest the horizon for at least another 20 minutes, which should really be enough time. Roger reaches out to place a hand on Brian's thigh. Brian's gaze drops down from his face to stare at the hand as though it might bite. Roger uses the other to cup Brian's stupid head and angle it up to press a kiss to those thin lips. Brian doesn't really kiss back, he remains still and unmoving, like a deer in headlights.

Roger breaks from the kiss to look at his boyfriend. "Rog," Brian whispers out furiously as though they aren't leagues away from the other watchers, "We're in public."

'And homosexuality has been legalized for almost five years', Roger almost quips back but he knows, from experience that wouldn't get him anywhere. "They don't have to notice, I'm sure they are too busy looking up."

Brian blushes, "Roger we can't." But at the same time makes no move to get away or even remove Roger's hand from where it has snaked up. The drummer tests the water, wanting to make sure his boyfriend is merely reluctant or nervous. He places his other hand down, around Brian's waist holding him tight, skimming lightly over his cock. 

Brian bites down on a knuckle as he tries to hide behind his hair. Roger smirks as he massages the flesh, coaxing it into a hard-on. "How's that baby? You feeling that?" Brian just whimpers between his flesh but his dick twitches under Roger's palm. "Here, let me get that for you," and he opens the buttons to get at his cock, sliding a hand inside his briefs so even if someone where to look over all of Brian's ends are hidden away. Slowly he works his hand up and down the shaft, smearing the precum to make the slide easier. He toys at Brian's balls as he fingers his slit. Brian keens, biting down harder- Fuck he's going to leave a mark if he keeps going like that.

Brian carefully, purposefully, intentionally, does not look up at the people nearby. Strangers- strangers so close and yet far enough that in the dim light shouldn't *shouldn't* be able to see anything. The thought is like fire in his veins as he clenches down, fuck, fuck. They could just turn around and see, if he were to drop his hand, they could hear- Brian shakes his head fervently, he mustn't think on that. 

Hesitantly, ever so cautiously, Brian reaches out to reciprocate. Fuck yeah, now they're talking! Roger hurries up his speed so that Brian can devote his attention more fully on Roger, as it stands Brian keeps pausing, making these gorgeous muffled bitten-back noises as he grows too overwhelmed. Roger uses a hand again to angle Brian's head up, "No- no kissing," Brian whispers. Alright, that's fair. People would notice that far more than two blokes sitting questionably close together, although from this distance in the dark, Roger really could pass as a girl. 

So Roger doesn't kiss him, still he appreciates Brian's blown out pupils, flushed cheeks and wet mouth from biting himself. And quick he is to return his hand back into his mouth as Roger's hand twists viciously. He's close, so close, Roger can just tell. And indeed, in just a few more strokes, Brian makes a complete mess of his boxers, keening wetly. With that show- far more gorgeous than any comet, Roger isn't too far behind him. So not a wasted night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Runningfortocome's challenge night


End file.
